Seal
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: Kanan has been sealed away inside a cave for eons, or so it feels to her, when someone on the outside breaks the seal. One-shot.


**And here we go!**

* * *

The cave had been silent and dark for eons, or so it felt to the entity sealed inside it. She'd been asleep for an extremely long time, though she had no real of judging how long she'd slept and felt like she could have slept for much longer. There must be something different now that disrupted her sleep. She reached forward and recoiled as her hand was shocked by the walls of the sealing crystal. So, that wasn't the change. And the cave was just as dreary as ever.

She was about to blame it on chance and go back to her slumber when a faint flash of light caught her eye. The cave entrance was opening, slowly but surely, allowing a thin stream of light into the cave. She blinked, unaccustomed to light after so long in darkness. Even so, she could see the red carvings on the stone doors as they parted for a trembling human child. She stayed silent, unsure what to make of the new change. The doors settled and the child, growing bolder, took a few steps into the mouth of the cave.

She could see the child's features now. It was a female, the child, with black hair and emerald eyes, startlingly similar to the one who sealed her away eons ago. She raged, unable to restrain herself from attempting to lunge at the child whose appearance matched _hers_ , and the child screamed. The shrill cry of terror gave her pause as the child fled back out of the cave, towards the light.

However, the entrance did not close, even as the bright light outside faded away. She sat in her crystal, thinking as she had never thought before, about the implications of the child coming to her prison. The child was obviously the descendant of _her_ , perhaps even _her_ reincarnation, if the child was able to break the seal that had held the entrance shut for so long. Thinking about it that way, she cursed internally, as she probably just scared away the only being in the entire world that could free her from within the crystal.

But she found that she had underestimated the child's courage. The child returned the next day, though it appeared more terrified than the first time it had entered the cave. She watched as the child talked to itself, no more able to understand it than it would be able to understand her if she spoke. The child grew braver, perhaps realizing she could not actually break out of the crystal and attack her, coming ever closer to her prison. She motioned to the child and placed her hand on the inside of the sealing crystal, forcing herself to hold her position despite the pain it caused her. The child hesitantly raised its own hand and placed it over hers, on the other side of the crystal. For a moment, nothing happened, as she stared right into the child's wide eyes. The crystal prison that had been her home for centuries shattered. The child cried out, though the shards could not have possibly hurt it.

She grabbed the child, easily hoisting it into the air until she and it were eye level with each other. Tears welled at the corners of the child's eyes, though they did not fall. She needed the child's language and so, she rested her free hand on the child's forehead, uttering a spell to extract the knowledge she required. There was another, less complicated way of learning, but she could not imagine forcing it on a child, even if it was a descendent of _her_. The child whimpered, remaining on the verge of tears throughout the entire process. She set the child down again, kneeling herself to remain eye level with the child. "What is your name?" She asked, her voice hoarse from years of disuse.

The child flinched, then managed to stammer out, "I-I'm not supposed to tell s-strangers my name!"

"I am not a stranger. You know me." She wasn't used to using calming spells, but for the child she did. The fear in the child's eyes vanished, though her tears remained. Perhaps she was simply just prone to crying. "Now, what is your name?"

"Kurosawa Dia." The child told her.

The first names were exactly the same, though the surname must have changed over time. She regarded Dia, who was no longer scared of her, and wondered what she should do with the child. She disliked _her_ but she could not hurt an innocent child who had no part in her imprisonment.

"What is your name?" The child asked. It was looking at her expectantly.

She decided to give a false name for the time being. "My name is – "

But the child cut her off. Beaming brightly, Dia said, "Oh, I know! You're Kanan-chan!" For a moment, the child's expression changed, looking more sly than innocent. "My Kanan-chan."

The sly expression was replaced with fear as she picked up the insolent child again. "I know you're in there, you witch!" She shouted in her original tongue. The child couldn't understand what she had said, yet it broke down in tears anyway. It fought to get out of her grip, disregarding the fall to the rocky ground below. The child was still crying as it fled the cavern. Kanan moved to follow, but the stone doors shut, preventing her escape. Sealed once again in the darkness, she could only hope the child would return someday.

* * *

 **This was written with a simple premise: Many centuries ago, Dia (for some currently unknown reason) sealed Kanan away. Now, in the present, Dia stumbles upon the cave and breaks the seal by accident, freeing Kanan.**

 **I will hopefully continue this from a one-shot soon.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this...whatever it is.**


End file.
